Combination of corrugated paperboard containers and a pallet are well known in the art. It is known to provide assemblies which are utilized to both transport and provide point of purchase merchandizing capabilities. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,233 issued on Dec. 6, 1994 discloses a product shipping and display assembly that includes a tray, a sleeve positioned in the tray and a plurality of packages stacked in the sleeve element on the tray. Other patents representative of the prior art are the following U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,494 issued on May 23, 1972, U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,946 issued on Jun. 19, 1984, U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,419 issued on Apr. 18, 2000, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,424,681 issued on Apr. 23, 2013. However, all of the products made under cited art have serious drawbacks in a food packaging environment as they may contaminate the products with splinters or metal fasteners.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a palletized shipping and display system in which a plurality of product containers are stacked in at least one support container that is latched at its bottom end to a pallet.